typingfandomcom-20200215-history
76859Thomas's Easter Marathon Special Official (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDanethe5th
A Easter Marathon to bring fun. Bad Hare Day * Tim Swanson steals the bag of tricks from his favorite magician Amaz-O and finds himself unable to control the magic. Filli Vanilli * After the Ponytones' bass singer loses his voice, Fluttershy is determined to have the show go on. Toads and Tiaras/Two Boys and A Baby * When Lola gets injured, and cannot compete in the "Miss Prim & Perfect" pageant, Lincoln trains Lana to take her place, without her knowledge. * Lincoln and Clyde take up the task of babysitting Lily while the rest of Lincoln's sisters and their parents are away visiting their Aunt Ruth. A Brush with Destiny * Kimberly's mother just got engaged to a French painter! Good news for her, but bad for Kim. Her concerns over the thought of having to move to Paris, away from her friends and teammates, gives her nightmares, where the fiance takes the form of a whacked-out mole, as featured in his latest painting. Rita & Zedd exploit her subconscious and have Finster make the Artisimole monster a reality! Can she face her fears and help put a stop to this monsterpiece? Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are given their first task a Junior Police Officiers, guarding the fiance's painting, which suddenly disappears! Beneath the Surface * A new Dinozord Egg is uncovered by the Rangers during a class archeological dig. But Tyranodrones interfere, allowing Elsa to snag the Egg first. Now under evil control, the Dimetro Zord is unleashed against the Rangers! Our heroes will need its saw-blade on their side to take on the Scorpex monster. Can it be reclaimed? Also, what is the dark connection between Principal Randall and Mesogog's henchwoman Elsa? Shell Shocked * Astronema detours to New York City, where she turns the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles into her obedient slaves. The heroic crimefighters gain the trust of the Space Rangers when they aid them in battle and are invited to the Megaship, where they plot to deliver the Rangers, and their vessel, right into to Astronema's hands! But Andros, who has trust issues to begin with, doesn't quite buy their timely appearances. Can this team-up be turned around for good? The Song of Guitardo * The Ranger Teens go on a picnic in the park. Lord Zedd turns a cicada into the Guitardo monster, who steals Kimberly's acoustic guitar. With it, he's able to put the Power Rangers under a trance via an evil song spell. Kim and a nearly powerless Tommy are the only ones left to stop the music. All About Beevil * Dustin's overly trusting nature causes him to lose his motorcycle to a shady man who promises to upgrade it, only to turn out his business card's address is a fake. Marah, displaced in her role among the Evil Space Ninjas by her robotic pal Beevil, sees a kindred spirit in the equally dim-witted Dustin, and approaches him about switching over to the side of good. Is this another trick at the Yellow Ranger's expense? The Wasp with A Heart * A wasp monster named Waspicable doesn't have it in him to be evil, and he helps and befriends Cassie, who sticks up for him when confronted by the other Power Rangers, who also have to deal with Sting King. Galactic Gumshoes * Chris' family discover a way to deliver stuff on Sonic's world. Meanwhile, the Chaotix detective agency get a call from Cream's mother, Vanilla to deliver the stuff that Chris' family sent him to Chris. But she also wants them to check on Cream. The chaotix all head to space, and when they go on the Blue Typhoon, trouble occurs when Vector tries to kidnap Cream and take her back home, but they end up kidnapping Cosmo as well. And Sonic has flied off into space. Category:76859Thomas Category:Easter Category:UK